Road Trip and Other Activities
by coralie14
Summary: The demi-gods are travelling across the country competing in different tasks and activities. Chapter 5- The scavenger hunt, one task complete. Please review.
1. The Begining

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. My sister does (well the books).**

**Rick owns the characters and I'm not him.**

**This is a rewrite of my previous story. Named Road Trip. I was not happy with it. Hope this is better.**

* * *

Road Trip

Chiron had called a meeting in the Big House. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena walked towards the big house holding hands.

"Do you have any idea about what is going on?"

"No Percy, but only 10 people have been invited to the meeting" Annabeth replied as they made there way into the rec room. They sat down next to Rachel Dare the oracle of Delphi who was talking to Katie Gardener a daughter of Demeter. Also in the room was Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, sitting next to her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. Travis and Connor Stoll sons of Hermes were throwing spit wads at everyone. Will Solace son of Apollo was writing, Percy hoped that it would be better than Apollo's poetry (correction anything is better than Apollo's Haikus). Percy than noticed Nico Di Angelo son of Hades sitting quietly in the corner curled up in a ball.

Chiron entered the room and called the meeting to order.

"Starting in two days time you with Thalia Grace will be going on a Road Trip TOGETHER"

Thalia Grace was the daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters. They didn't get to see her often so her friends were happy to hear that.

"Where are we going" asked Annabeth.

"You will be travelling to California," declared Chiron. Everyone in the room looked excited. It was not often they got to leave camp half blood without a quest.

"I don't want to go" said Nico loudly over the happy chatter of the others.

"Nico, it's going to be fun, we get to leave camp half blood," Percy said looking over at the younger boy who had uncurled himself and stood up.

"I don't want to go, I could just shadow travel there. Why do I have to go? Why do any of us have to go?"

"Nico that would defeat the purpose of this outing" replied Chiron looking at the young boy "Also the Gods have requested that ALL of you attend this road trip."

"I don't want to go. I can think of four things I would rather do than go," mumbled Nico.

"Shut up, or I'll punch you in the guts" threatened the daughter of Ares who was looking forward of getting away from camp.

"No," shouted Nico. Clarisse stood up to make her way towards him but Chris pulled her back onto the couch they were sitting on.

Chiron was starting to loose his patience with the young boy. "If you don't go you will be cleaning out the stables daily, and I'm sure Mr D can think of some other things for you to do."

"Make that, five things I would rather do." Gasps came from the other demi-gods. No one ignored a request from the gods it was not an option.

"Enough, Nico you are going on the trip. There will be no more discussion on the topic."

Nico glared and turned on his heels. They all heard the door to the big house slam shut.

"I can't believe he doesn't want to go," said a confused Will, he was looking forward to leaving the camp as he hadn't had a quest before. Some of them had only left camp half blood during the Titan war, (the Stolls and Katie).

Chiron sighed, I'm sure he will come around. Thalia arrives tomorrow and you will need to pack."

"What is our mode of transport" asked Rachel who was honoured but shocked at being included in the road trip.

"That will arrive tomorrow. Lord Hephaestus is just finalising certain features, now I suggest you all go and get ready for dinner."

The demi-gods got up and walked out of the big house as the conch horn sounded for dinner. Percy collected his food and scrapped an offering to Poseidon, after eating Percy waited around for Nico to turn up but the Hades table remained empty. Percy sighed and grabbed some fruit before heading towards the Hades cabin.

Percy knocked on the door to the Hades cabin. "Nico, are you in there?" There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Open up Nico, I know you're in there. I brought you some food," Usually that worked but the door remained closed, Percy was now starting to worry.

"Nico, come on open up," Percy hollered. He wanted to break down the door. Was Nico still at camp? Had he shadow travelled away? Percy was starting to panic.

BANG

The noise came from inside the cabin. The door remained closed but Percy knew Nico was still at camp. That eased his worry a little.

"I guess you don't want to talk" Percy paused, he heard no more noises. "I'll leave the food here for you. Good Night, see you in the morning." Percy left, heading to the camp fire to meet Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion. She hoped Nico would be there as Percy had been very distracted at the campfire the evening before. Percy was very protective of his friends and family, Nico especially. Annabeth was pleased to see Nico sitting at his table when she arrived.

Percy made his way into the dining pavilion and saw Nico. He grabbed a plate of food and made his way to the Hades table. Percy tried to talk to Nico while he ate but Nico remained silent, he was doing all the talking. Nico didn't seem to respond except for some head movements and to glare at him. As he finished eating Chiron approached the table.

"Nico if you could come with me. I think we need to have a discussion on your behaviour yesterday," Nico rolled his eyes,

"You can also tell me your concerns for the trip" Chiron continued placing his hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico jerked away from the hand, and marched towards the Big House with Chiron trotting along behind.

Percy walked up to Annabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Annabeth smiled.

"What were you and Nico talking about?"

"Nothing" Percy replied, Annabeth looked at him.

"Okay… I was talking, Nico wasn't. I STILL don't know what's wrong."

"He'll come around, his discussion with Chiron will see to that," replied Annabeth. "Today we need prepare for the road trip."

"Don't forget Thalia is also coming today. We haven't seen her in ages," said Percy excitedly.

"Percy, it's been two months since we last saw her," laughed Annabeth. Percy just shrugged as they walked out of the pavilion.

Thalia arrived about mid day. Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Travis and Connor met her at the top of Half blood hill.

"Annabeth, it's been ages since we saw each other," said Thalia as she grabbed her into a hug. She stared at Percy as he burst out laughing.

"That's what I said." Percy said trying to explain why he was laughing.

"Ignore him. Do you know what is going on? Did Lady Artemis tell you any details? Why are we going?" Annabeth interrogated Thalia in an attempt to get some answers. She hated not knowing answers.

"Got no answers for you daughter of Athena. Lady Artemis said that at the request of the gods I had to come to camp half blood to take part in a road trip. I got no more information," Thalia responded as Clarisse, Chris and Will made there way up to them.

"Hello Thalia, Chiron said to make our way up here to receive our mode of transport," said Will.

"Are you looking forward to the trip?" Asked Thalia.

"Yes,"

"I think everyone is except Nico, the little punk wasn't impressed" said Clarisse.

"Nico….? What happened" Thalia asked looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"We were told about the trip," started Percy.

"When Nico suddenly stated that he didn't want to go," added Katie.

"He then said that he could think of four things he would rather do," continued Connor.

"I wonder what the four things were?" said Travis getting off topic.

"Anyway in the end Chiron said he had to go and he stormed out of the big house," Annabeth continued and Percy finished,

"He didn't come to dinner last night, and has refused to talk since. Last I saw him, he and Chiron were going to have a talk."

Thalia was as confused as the rest of the group. Movement coming from the big house, Nico was stalking his way up the hill slowly.

A flash of light the on the road caught everyone's attention. There was there transport. Travis and Connor were disappointed. It was an ordinary white people mover van. You know the one that you see mothers dropping their children off at activities in. They had wanted something flashy, red like a sports car or a chariot. Something with style, but no they got a boring white van. The group made there way down to the road to check it out. The van sat eleven people. In the front were the driver and passenger. Then three rows of three seats in the back. They all knew that there was probably going to be arguments on who would sit where.

On the driver's seat was an envelope. Annabeth picked it up and read the letter enclosed inside.

"Dear Demi-god children, you have been chosen to take part in this special road trip. You have to fit into the mortal world."

"Well that's not hard we do that everyday at school," said Percy.

"Yes but not all of us go to school and not eleven of us all together," said Thalia.

"Can I finish reading the letter?" asked Annabeth glaring at the two cousins before continuing,

"The rules of the trip are as followed. One: You have a budget for the road trip; no extra money will be given. Two: Males and Females must have separate sleeping arrangements- No sharing beds, rooms, tents etc. "

"Oh bad luck Chris, Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth" said Connor laughing until Clarisse punched him in the guts. Annabeth continued after giving Connor a death stare.

"Three: You must follow mortal law, which includes driving."

"We have to follow mortal law. No fair," complained Travis.

"More information and tasks will be revealed on the way. Good Luck from the Gods of Olympia." Annabeth yelled to be heard over Travis and Connor who were complaining about the last rule.

"Shut up. I'm sure you two will break the last rule. You break all the rules at camp anyway so we won't expect miracles on this trip," said Will.

"The last rule says we have to follow the driving laws of America. That means those who drives have to be sixteen years of age or older," Said Rachel.

"I agree with Rachel the driver will be expected to be sixteen years or older," said Annabeth. That meant Nico and Thalia were definitely not allowed to drive.

"No fair, I have to trust your driving skills. Who of you can drive?" asked Thalia looking at the other's in the group. Percy, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Rachel, Connor, and Will put up there hands.

"Connor you failed your test," said Travis looking at his brother "Remember you almost took out that old lady when you ran that stop light, and then took out the two parked cars and freaked out the instructor," continued Travis ignoring the death glare and silent shut up look he was receiving from his younger brother.

"Okay maybe the question should have been, who has their driver's licence?" asked Percy as he noticed the quick look of fear pass across Nico's face. Everyone put their hands up again except for Connor who just pouted. He was a little disappointed he wouldn't be driving (but it wasn't a sport's car so he wasn't too upset).

"Can you show them to us," asked Katie looking at the others, not sure if she believed that Travis was deemed competent of driving. Percy pulled out his licence as did Rachel, Clarisse, Chris, Will and Travis. Thalia grabbed Travis licence from him and inspected it.

"What it's not a fake, I did get it honestly," said Travis as he noticed Thalia inspecting his licence with Katie and Annabeth looking over her shoulder. "If you want I can take the van for a test run to show you all I'm a good driver." The girls looked guilty that they were questioning Travis but none of the others.

"Okay we have our drivers, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Will and Travis," said Thalia as everyone started to head back to camp to pack and participate in their cabin activities.

Thalia looked towards her younger cousin who had sat down halfway up half-blood hill. Percy was sitting next to him so she went and sat on the opposite side. They sat in silence for a while watching the road until Thalia decided to talk.

"Hello Nico, How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," Thalia said looking at Nico as she realised he hadn't greeted her when she arrived.

"Hello Thalia, are you looking forward to this stupid road trip?" answered Nico.

"It's not stupid," Percy butted in "it's just unexpected and strange."

"I take it you don't want to go on the trip Nico. Why don't you?"

"I just don't. I know I know, I have to, but why now?" answered Nico and then whispered "He has forgotten."

"Why are you so upset?" asked Percy gently placing his hand on Nico's back.

"I don't want to talk about it" shouted Nico getting up to leave. Thalia grabbed Nico to stop him running off. Nico fought to get out of the iron grip that Thalia had on his arm.

"Okay we won't talk about it any more, but remember Thalia and I are here when you want to talk. We care about you," said Percy just as Nico managed to slip out of Thalia's grasp. Both Percy and Thalia looked at each other as he ran off.

"What the Hades is wrong with him?" asked Percy as Thalia shrugged.

"I don't know, but expect tears, tantrums and fights on this trip," answered Thalia.

* * *

**Please Review: I can only improve with reviews, creative flames accepted but not by Anonymous viewers.**


	2. Tears and Tantrums

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, I'm just playing with them.**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed. Please read my other stories as well.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Tears and Tantrums.

The next morning Percy woke to darkness. He had some trepidation regarding the trip (especially with the way Nico was acting) but was looking forward to spend time with his friends. Percy starting to wonder why Apollo was late, he was relieved when he finally made an appearance on the horizon. At breakfast that morning certain demi-gods (Annabeth, Will, Katie) were saying goodbye to their siblings and giving last minute instructions to their second in charge. Travis and Connor were threatening their cabin with death if they stole anything from them, while they were away.

Commotion began at the entrance of the dining area. Percy would normally ignore the yells, but had to past to go finish packing. The crowd parted and Percy got a good look at the fight, in the middle was Nico. Percy stopped stunned as Chiron arrived to break up the fight. The fight and the crowd dispersed, quickly except for Nico. He was sitting on an unfortunate camper and smacking their head.

"Nico STOP," yelled Chiron, when he was ignored he reached down and pulled Nico off the camper. Chiron held him just off the ground as he continued to throw punches.

"Enough Nico," sighed Chiron "go to your cabin and cool down. I don't want to see you until you are called to leave."

Nico glared at Chiron before he stormed out of the dining hall. Chiron sent Nico's victim to the infirmary and discovered that Nico had started the fight, over someone singing.

Chiron called Percy over to him. Percy was worried. Nico was being reckless and moody. He had been like this for a couple of weeks, maybe a month. He was lucky the campers he fought with were not from the Ares cabin.

"I believe you are worried about Nico. I think he needs a…" Chiron said hesitantly.

"Babysitter, I don't think Nico would like that," replied Percy sarcastically.

"Not a babysitter," corrected Chiron "I think Nico needs a friend, maybe an older cousin. Someone to look after him," he explained looking kindly at Percy.

"Nico can look after himself," said Percy.

"I know he can, but he is twelve years old. Should he be looking after himself," said Chiron looking at Percy. Chiron had him there.

"Sir did he tell you what's wrong?" asked Percy.

"Unfortunately no, maybe he will tell you. Have you finished packing?"

"Almost,"

"Shouldn't you go finish; you don't want to be late."

Percy went back to his cabin and packed the last couple of things. He looked at his watch. He had an hour to kill before they had to leave. He wondered if Nico had finished packing. He thought that was very unlikely.

Percy made his way to the Hades cabin giving a wave to a couple of his fellow to-be travellers. He banged on the cabin door before entering. Nico was curled up on the bed staring into space. He noticed the tiredness in his body language.

"Hey Nico I thought I would see if you need help with last minute packing." said Percy Nico remained silent but did sit up. Percy noticed the empty bag. Nico hadn't started packing. They had just over an hour before they were expected to leave.

"Come on Nico, you need to pack. You want me to help?"

"I'm not going," said Nico sulkily.

"Nico you have to go, the gods say you have to, you don't disregard a request from the gods." said Percy sighing.

"Why not? They forget promises to us," Nico whispered.

"What did your dad forget?" asked Percy sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't want to go; I won't fit in, hell I don't fit in here at camp half-blood. We have to fit into the mortal world. I haven't fitted in since the 1930's, Hell I'm still trying to understand television," said Nico ignoring Percy's question.

"Nico you will fit in," said Percy seriously.

"No I won't, I'm twelve. Everyone is at least three years older than me. I will be the odd one out."

"No you won't. Now you better get packing- to be late is not a good start at fitting in" said Percy holding up the empty bag.

Nico grabbed the bag off him. He refused offers of help; he didn't want anyone going through his things. Nico was soon running around the room throwing items into the bag. Percy was sitting on the bed reminding him of things he may need. Once Nico was finished he sat down panting. It was hard packing in less than an hour.

Percy looked at his watch. It was time to leave. Percy carried Nico's bag to his cabin to pick up his bag. Nico trailed after him with apprehension. They met up with the others down at the van where they spent some time organising all the bags in the boot.

"Who is driving first" asked Connor looking at the group. After a small discussion (okay fight with threats) it was decided that Percy would drive first with Annabeth navigating beside him. The far backseat was nabbed by Travis, Connor and Will. Katie, Clarisse and Chris sat in front of them, the row behind the driver had Rachel, Thalia and Nico.

Rachel realised that everyone present had ADHD, how long were they going to stay still. Two minutes, she timed. Will started tapping on the window to the music he was listening to. Travis was kicking the back of Katie's seat. Annabeth was folding the map she was using to navigate. All the demi-gods were fidgeting.

After two hours things in the van had deteriorated. Will and Chris were fighting about some useless fact regarding sport. Travis had been kicking Katie's seat continually and blaming Connor. Katie finally lost it- lunging across the back of the seat to hit him. Clarisse also joined in attacking Connor (A child of Ares always enjoyed a fight). Thalia turned and screamed at the others. The van swerved as Percy became distracted by the noise.

"Pull over Percy," someone yelled, Percy did so. As the van came to a stop the door opened and an object darted out. The van swerving had shocked everyone.

"I think it is time for a new seating arrangement," Rachel said as everyone got out of the car.

"Where's Nico" asked Thalia noticing the young boy was missing. They looked around and saw him sitting under a tree. Thalia and Percy approached him quietly.

Before they arrived they smelt the unmistakable smell of vomit.

"Nico are you okay?" asked Thalia walking up to him. The young boy looked grey, tear stains marked his cheeks. Percy sat down in front of him.

"You get carsick, why didn't you tell us?" asked Percy. Nico shook his head.

"I didn't know. This is the first time it has happened. I haven't been in many cars before," a tear escaped from his eye, Nico used a sleeve to wipe it quickly away.

"It's okay, we can deal with this," said Thalia pulling the boy up off the ground. They made their way to the van; the others were sitting waiting for them.

"We are going to need a bucket," said Percy with no tact. Nico sent Percy a death glare. Travis passed a bucket up to them while Will riffled through the contents of the first aid kit passing Nico a packet.

"Travel sickness pills," he said as Nico looked at him confusedly.

"So when do we get to this motel," asked Percy as Clarisse pulled the van back onto the road.

"Soon, do you want to play a game?" asked Annabeth.

"Anything but I spy," replied Percy with everyone nodding in agreement. When you have dyslexia I spy was a hard game to play. The group decided on a game and played it until Clarisse pulled into the motel.

* * *

**A/N: Some Percy/ Nico bonding. Love this pairing (Cousin/ brotherly love).**

**Please review: I love reviews almost as much as Clarisse likes fighting.**


	3. Relationships and Uno

**A/N: I don't own, Rick does. Rick hurry up with the Mark of Athena.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Relationships and Uno.

They all gladly got out of the van, glad to be moving their stiff limbs. They got the keys to their rooms, one for boys one for the girls connected by an inside door. There were only three double beds in each room. The girls decided that Thalia and Annabeth were to share; they had done so often while on the run, before they got to camp half-blood. Rachel and Katie looked at each other and silently communicated that they would prefer the other than Clarisse. Sometimes it pays to be a daughter of Ares and scared your fellow demi-gods.

The boys took longer to decide, Will and Chris had agreed to share but Travis and Connor were having brotherly issues and were refusing to share. To be honest none of the others wanted to share with Nico. Nico knew once the others stopped arguing he would be sleeping with Percy. Nico sat on one of the bed.

The room had a window; a shelf ran along one side of the room. A small television and two stools were also in the room. Nico couldn't understand why the room that fitted six people had but only two chairs. The bathroom was at the far end and was quite small.

Rachel came bursting into the room.

"Hey guys this letter arrived," holding up a yellow envelope with the other girls following her.

"Open it and read it," said Will. Rachel opened the envelope and read the letter inside out loud.

"Demi-Gods, You need to decide on your back story for the mortals and your relationships with each other. You cannot use that you go to camp together."

"What does that mean?" asked Travis.

"We have to work out why we are travelling together," answered Annabeth with a look of concentration on her face.

""Why are we travelling together? What's in L.A.?" Asked Travis looking around the room for answers, he didn't know much about geography.

"MICKEY," yelled Nico excitedly. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"DISNEY LAND!" said Nico as if the others were stupid.

"Yes, good idea. We are going for a trip to Disney land," said Percy sitting down on the bed next to Nico.

"What about relationships,"

"Percy, Nico and I are cousins. Travis and Connor are brothers, Percy and Annabeth are dating as are Clarisse and Chris." said Thalia pointing to each person as she said.

"That would work. How do we know each other? Where do the others fit in?" asked Annabeth.

"Well Katie is our cousin or my step aunt," said Nico looking at Katie.

"I never thought about it like that. I'll be Nico's step cousin. His father wanted another female to look after him," said Katie.

"I don't need looking after," said Nico glaring at the group. The others laughed at his expression. Percy wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"We know that, but mortals are not going to believe it," said Percy.

"Okay we have one little brat, who is related to those three," said Clarisse pointing to Thalia, Percy and Katie. Percy and Thalia just shot her a look. Nico poked out his tongue at her.

"What is your relationship to the group?" Katie asked Clarisse.

"My mom and your dad are half sibling so we could be cousins," said Annabeth while Clarisse nodded.

"Travis and Connor are my cousins," Said Will.

"How do we bring you into the group?" asked Thalia.

"Friendships Chris is their friend."

"Mortals will accept that. I'll be a friend too," replied Rachel.

"Yes, good idea. So we are going for a trip to Disney land. We are meeting Nico, Percy and my parents there after they attend a conference," said Annabeth. She had a plan.

"Great. That's settled. I'm hungry. Do you guys want to go to that Diner across the road for dinner?" asked Chris as his stomach rumbled. He was answered with nods and a number of

"Yeah," and

"I could eat a cow, but a hamburger will do." That comment come from Thalia.

When they returned from dinner a letter was waiting for them. It read: Tomorrow you will be competing in a scavenger hunt in groups of two (one group of three). Teams will be announced tomorrow as will the tasks.

Cool scavenger hunts, what's a scavenger hunt?" asked Will.

"We are given tasks or things to find during a set time," explained Annabeth.

"Sounds like fun," said Travis. Once they knew the first task/ activity the gods had in store for them they relaxed.

They decided to spent time playing a Uno card game in the girls' room. With so many players they were using four packs of cards. Therefore there were 432 cards.

"Who's dealing first?" asked Rachel.

"Who ever draws the largest numbered card deals first," answered Annabeth who had read the instructions. They all drew a card and Travis ended up with the highest card.

With so many cards it made it difficult to shuffle. Travis tried to shuffle all at once, but ended up throwing cards around the room. It took ten minutes to pick up all the cards. To be honest they all enjoyed watching each dealer try to shuffle the cards.

The game was very fun. Travis and Connor attempted to cheat but were quickly caught. Really how can you cheat at Uno? As the games progressed you could see the competitiveness coming out. Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and surprisingly Travis and Rachel were all there to win. Percy was laughing at his girlfriend who was so serious; she kept giving him death glares.

By the sixth game the noise in the room was loud. Shouts of:

"Skip, Draw two, Draw Four," were heard.

Katie, Chris and Percy were all holding a large handful of cards. Annabeth had ganged up on Percy as had Thalia. Travis was sitting next to Katie and was of course ganging up on her, just like normal. Chris was getting it from his girlfriend and Rachel who he was sitting between.

The game ended when it was Nico's turn to deal. He yawned loudly and Rachel and Percy noticed the tiredness in his eyes.

"I think we should call it a night," said Rachel with Percy nodding with her. There were some complaints but with glares the boys said good night and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I need help with ideas for the scavenger hunt. Please review or PM me with any ideas.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Coralie14.**


	4. Names

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and for those who reviewed.**

**To toe walker: I liked your ideas for the pairings but I did change a few.**

**I had fun with this chapter coming up with the group names.**

Chapter 4: Names.

The demi-gods didn't have a great night, well the males didn't. Travis and Connor had fought over the space in their bed. They made so much fuss that they only calmed down when Will, Chris and Percy had threatened to take away their pillows. Early on Percy had accidentally kicked Nico, halfway through the night Nico punched Percy. While sleeping he had forgotten they were sharing and in his half awake state had freaked out when he felt movement in the bed. Percy just laughed- having invulnerability was so great, Nico was more hurt than him.

Nico was woken by mumbling voices, he tried to block them out but it was difficult. He slowly became aware that he was lying slightly diagonally in the bed. Where was Percy? He then noticed his pillow was rising and falling before a deep laugh came from it. He opened his eyes,

"Morning Nico," said Percy looking down at him. His pillow was Percy's chest. How had that happened? He blinked as he sat up, everyone was awake Will and Chris smiled at him. Travis and Connor were laughing and he knew they would tease him shamelessly. Percy also sat up.

"I didn't want to wake you, but it's time to get up," said Percy. Nico flopped back onto the bed pulling his actual pillow over his head.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven thirty, we leave at eight."

"Err, whose idea was that?" asked Percy jumping out of bed.

"Your girlfriend," answered Will as Percy made his way into the bathroom.

At eight the girls came into the room. Nico was still in the bathroom.

"Are we all ready for the scavenger hunt?" asked Rachel looking around the room.

"Where's Nico?" asked Thalia just as he came out of the bathroom.

"I slept in," he said.

"Yeah he had a good pillow, see," said Connor laughing and showing the pictures that he and Travis had taken on the camera.

"You let them take photos," said Nico glaring at Percy.

"Oh you two look so cute," said Rachel. Nico tried to grab the camera away but wasn't quick enough. The camera was passed around the room. When Annabeth received the camera she laughed.

"How did you get into that position?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"Don't know, when I woke up his head was on my chest."

"Where did you get the camera?" asked Nico trying to change the subject.

"Over there," said Travis pointing to where four more cameras and a familiar envelope were sitting. Clarisse grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She read.

"Your partners have been chosen, No swapping. Each group will have a camera and a copy of the list of things to do."

"So who is partnered with who?" asked Annabeth but before Clarisse could read Travis ripped the letter from her hands.

"Okay, I'm partnered with… Katie," he read looking at the girl he had a slight crush on. She meanwhile didn't look that pleased. He did turn her cut white roses blue by putting blue food dye in the water the day before they left.

"Who am I partnered with?" asked Connor.

"You're with Rachel, Will you are with Chris, Thalia you are with Annabeth," Travis read.

"That means I'm with Prissy and Nico!" said Clarisse. She was not happy.

"Who decided these pairings?" asked Nico grumpily.

"It says each pairing needs to choose a name for them," said Annabeth who had taken the letter from Travis. Each group went somewhere to discuss names.

**With Thalia and Annabeth:**

"So what do you think our name should be Wise Girl?" asked Thalia.

"What about Moon Owls?" asked Annabeth.

"I like symbols of Artemis and Athena combined."

**With Will and Chris**

"Do you care for a team name?" asked Chris.

"Not really, how about Awesome Chris and Will."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think we will have to do?"

**With Rachel and Connor**

"So oracle, will we win?" asked Connor. He was roughly shoved.

"Oracle does not delve into simple fortune telling," said Rachel glaring at Connor who silently cursed.

"What do you want to name us?" asked Connor, he really didn't care.

"I don't know? Do you have any ideas?" asked Rachel.

"Team one?"

"What about after famous artists like Di Vinci or Van Gogh?" asked Rachel.

"What about Van Go fast?" Connor asked.

"No, Van Gogh fast we Go faster," said Rachel laughing, maybe being paired with Connor wasn't going to be too bad.

**With Katie and Travis**

"I can't believe I'm with you," said Katie. Travis didn't know what he had done but was a little upset that she wasn't impressed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You made my roses turn blue," said Katie glaring at Travis.

"But I thought you would like it, I overheard you saying you wished you could have blue roses," said Travis confused. Katie was stunned Travis surprised her with his reasoning. She had wished for blue roses.

"So what do you want to name our partnership?" asked Katie.

"What about biker rose? Biker for me rose for you," said Travis. Biker could be another word for messenger and Katie was just a rose.

"Sounds good," said Katie.

**With Nico, Clarisse and Percy**

"I can't believe I got stuck with you two," grumbled Clarisse.

"Yeah well we got stuck with you," retorted Percy. Clarisse and Percy were ready to fight.

"If you kill each other can I have your stuff?" asked Nico looking at the two with a slight smile on his face.

"No," said Clarisse, "What shall we name our group?"

"I don't know, what do we have in common?" asked Percy.

"I don't have anything in common with you two," said Clarisse indignant.

"The only thing we have in common is our dads all deal with death and destruction, Gods of War, Earthquakes and Death," said Nico quietly.

"So you think our group name should be death and destruction?" asked Clarisse her eyes flashing. Nico gulped as he inched closer to Percy.

"Our dads could whip anyone butts," said Nico trying to explain.

"Our dads do kick butt," said Percy nodding looking at Clarisse.

"Yeah, they could beat all their fathers in a fight for sure," said Clarisse indicating to the others.

"So our team name is…?" asked Nico.

"Our Dads Kick Butt."

* * *

**A/N: So the teams were:-**

**Thalia and Annabeth: Moon Owls**

**Will and Chris: Awesome Chris and Will**

**Katie and Travis: Biker Rose**

**Rachel and Connor: Van Gogh Fast We Go Faster**

**Percy, Clarisse and Nico: Our Dads Kick Butt**

**Please review and if you have any ideas for the scavenger hunt please tell me. Thank you.**


	5. Scavenger Hunt- One Task Complete

**A/N: Still don't own Rick Riordan owns the characters, I'm just playing.**

**I had major writers block for this story but in the last couple of weeks it broke (well for this chapter anyway).**

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story- you are the reason that this chapter is written.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Scavenger List**

Once everyone had chosen their names and knew what the other was called, they had laughed at some and rolled their eyes at others. The group read the letter with included the list of rules for the hunt. The group had to travel to the town of Greendale where they would be staying and competing in the scavenger hunt. They couldn't start earlier. The cameras were to document certain activities.

"What is the list of things we have to collect?" asked Will. Each team had a separate list.

They silently read the list.

Rainbow (photo accepted)

Fish

Swap shirts with a stranger

One member of each team have someone buy them a meal (Photo of them with you and meal)

Find Smith and Jones who live side by side

Collect 10 cans.

That was as far as Nico read before Clarisse and Percy grabbed the list out of his hands. Nico knew that this would be a long day.

Have someone buy you a meal

**With Rachel and Connor **

Rachel sighed; she had often bought homeless people a meal but didn't often have someone buy her a meal. Whenever she had gone out with friends they had just expected her to pay, just because she was the daughter of the owner of Dare Enterprises. She was not sure how to go about having someone buy her a meal. Connor meanwhile had no qualms, Rachel was a good looking girl, he was sure some guy would be happy to buy her a meal. The plan was to hang out at the local skate park until Rachel got picked up. Connor was having a turn skating (he had 'borrowed' the board) when he realised someone had approached Rachel. The guy had spiky blonde hair with green tips (it didn't look great), blue eyes and a confident smile. Rachel had been busy drawing a skater (both Connor and Rachel were surprised when they realised it was Connor) and didn't notice the guy until he was right next to her.

"What are you drawing?" asked the guy.

"The skaters," said Rachel. The guy looked over her shoulder,

"That's good. My name is Brad. What is your name?" he asked.

"Rachel." The two then got discussing about art. Ten minutes later Connor approached Rachel, the two of them were still talking.

"Hey Rachel, you want to go eat?" asked Connor. Rachel nodded and started to pack up her sketch pad.

"Who are you?" asked Brad glaring at Connor with a look that said back off, she is mine.

"My name is Connor, who are you?" asked Connor ignoring the look.

"Brad. How do you know Rachel?" asked Brad.

"Friends," said Connor with a shrug.

"I would like to continue our conversation, care if I come along?" asked Brad.

"Oh, come along," said Rachel. Connor trailed behind listening to the crap coming from Brad's mouth. He was telling Rachel about the time he had saved a dog. By the way he was talking you would have thought he had saved the world. Rachel looked back at Connor and they shared looks, Rachel rolled her eyes. Connor tried but failed to stop the snort of laughter. Hey he had helped saved the world and Percy who had the major role in saving the world didn't boast as much about it as Brad did. As they reached the outdoor café Connor noticed Annabeth and Thalia sitting with a bunch of girls, taking photos and talking about how dumb boys were. Connor steered away from the girls and approached Rachel as they ordered fries and milkshakes. Rachel pulled out her wallet to pay. It was habit.

"Let me. Why don't you get as a table?" said Brad. When Rachel had left Brad paid for his and Rachel's meal, he let Connor pay for his own with a sly smile. Connor didn't care. Brad went and sat next to Rachel, he continued to talk, but Connor realised that Brad talked mainly about himself. Rachel looked as bored as he felt. When the food arrived Connor offered to take Brad and Rachel's photo which Brad quickly accepted. He snapped a photo they had crossed another task off their list.

* * *

**With Travis and Katie.**

He hadn't meant to piss Katie off. He quickly fixed up the dozens of books he had caused to fall on the floor. He was assisted by the store assistant that was glaring at him with hate and trying to ignore the lecture he was also receiving. Travis raced out of the store hoping to see his partner for the scavenger hunt. She was no where to be seen. Stupid girls, so easily upset. Oh well they had crossed off the book task. That one had to be suggested my Lady Athena. Travis wandered down the main street not realising that he had attracted the attention of a girl. The girl was following him trying to get up the courage to ask him out. Travis got to the end of the block and looked either way as he tried to find Katie. The girl saw this as an opening

"Are you looking for something?" asked the girl. Travis took a long look at her. She had chocolate brown hair, pale green eyes (Katie's leaf green eyes were so much nicer) and braces on her teeth.

Travis sighed "not really," he replied as he continued to scan the area for Katie.

"For someone not looking for something, you are doing a bad job," said the girl.

"Hey I'm hungry," said Travis as his stomach made a loud gurgling sound. "Do you know where a good place to eat is?"

"Dave's Dinner is good, their hamburgers are delicious," said the girl.

"Where is it?" asked Travis sighing. He was hungry so he might as well eat.

"My name is Britney, what is your's?" asked the girl as she lead him up the street.

"Travis." Britney flirted as they found a seat and ordered their food from the waiter. Travis noted Will and Chris in a corner booth with an older couple who they were taking photos with. He guessed that they had just crossed the meal task off their list.

When the meal came Travis decided to ask "can I take a picture of us?" Britney consented. He moved and took a picture of the two of them with the food. They were half way through their meal when a daughter of Demeter stormed into the diner her leaf green eyes flashing. She glared at Travis and Britney with the latter flinching. Katie paused when she noticed the mischievous look on the face on the son of Hermes face. What was he up to?

"Oh no, got to go," said Travis standing up to the displeasure of Britney.

"Who is she?" asked Britney as the daughter of Demeter marched to the table.

"Katie… my…. girlfriend," said Travis. Katie managed to hide her surprise however it wasn't hard as Britney was looking at Travis in dismay.

"Travie where have you been?" asked Katie quickly picking up the act.

"Sorry strawberry," said Travis although truthfully he couldn't believe that Katie was playing along.

"Let's go we told Connor and Rachel we would meet them. We going to be late," said Katie grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the dinner and around the corner. Katie quickly let go of Travis's hand and glared at him.

"We just finished another task," said Travis showing the photo he had taken with Britney. They had left Britney to pay the bill.

* * *

**With Our Dads Kick Butt -A.K.A- Clarisse, Percy and Nico.**

Nico was trailing after Percy and Clarisse through the park. He was tired; he had been frequently stopping the two from killing one another all day. He was also hungry. Percy was scanning their surroundings; he didn't want another monster attack. There were a number of family groups hanging out and a twenty year old who was going from group to group. Percy realised she was probably a baby sitter who was currently drumming up some business. The baby sitter had black hair and pale blue eyes. Percy stopped when he realised how far behind Nico had gotten. Clarisse also stopped begrudgingly. Nico's craving for food had increased when he noticed the ice cream van; he hurried up to the others.

"Can I have an ice cream? Percy," asked the son of Hades.

"No," said the daughter of Ares.

"But you promised," said Nico with a whine in his voice. They had promised him, when they had forced him up a tree, to almost get stuck in a hole and many more times during the day.

"He is right you know," said Percy.

"Fine, you have the money go buy him one," said Clarisse.

"What are you talking about? You have the money," replied Percy but proceeded to check his pockets. He noticed that the baby sitter had noticed them and was watching. "Nope, you must have it."

"I want an ice cream," whined Nico.

"I don't have the money I gave it to you." said the daughter of Ares her eyes flashing, but she also checked her backpack for the money.

"I WANT AN ICE CREAM," shouted Nico and stopped next to the ice cream van.

"Great the brat is having a tantrum," said Clarisse rolling her eyes. Nico crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Nico we will get you an ice cream later, when we get money," said Percy noticing the baby sitter was approach them.

"Can I help?" she asked with a motherly expression on her face.

"The brat wants an ice cream, and we have lost our money," said Clarisse.

"I'm NOT A BRAT," shouted Nico and stormed off. Percy sighed.

"Your little brother?" the lady asked Percy as they followed after him.

"No just an annoying cousin. Name is Percy," said Percy.

"I'm Linda, I do baby sitting, so I am use to tantrums," she explained.

"Hi, I'm Linda. What is your name?" she asked Nico in a childish voice. Nico and Percy both fought the urge to roll their eyes. Clarisse lost that battle.

"Nico, I want an ice cream," stated Nico; could they cross off number four on the list.

"How about I buy you an ice cream?" said Linda. Nico nodded and slipped his hand into her out stretched arm. After buying an ice cream for Nico and accepting his request for a photo together Linda was thinking she had a potential new client. Percy and Clarisse were thinking, another task complete. Linda turned to the other two.

"If you need a baby sitter for him, I'll be happy to help," she said.

"I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER," yelled Nico and stormed off. Percy quickly explained that they were just visiting the town and they quickly chased after the son of Hades. Linda looked disappointed as she watched them leave.

Percy caught up to Nico first with the daughter of Ares soon after.

"Another task completed," said Percy.

"I can't believe you lost our money," said a grumpy Clarisse.

"Percy looses everything," said Nico.

"Hey… "Percy said.

"That's why you gave me the money," said Nico handing Clarisse their money before he returned to licking his chocolate ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review it will motivate me to write more.**

**Any ideas for tasks will be accepted and considered.**

**(Happy New Year).**


End file.
